


Happy Birthday, Levi Heichou

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Boy x boy, Eren is being a slut, M/M, Toys, YOAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji gives Levi the best birthday gift ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Levi Heichou

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Levi-Heichou!

I sighed as I look threw the cabinet looking just for at least gran of coffee or tea. The Recon Corps troops had gotten a shit ton of hot chocolate for the holidays and now I can't even find one fucking thing of coffee or tea. I sighed again and just took the some hot chocolate and at the same time finding some alcohol. I shrugged. I started made the sugary drink added a little bit of the alcohol I found. I sipped it as I walked back to my office/living quarters. 

"Levi!" A loud voice shouted. I turned around and saw Hanji running down the hall a stupid smile on her face.

"Levi!" She shouted again. I stopped in the hallway letting he catch up.

"What do you want, shitty glasses?" I said and sipped my drink.

"Happy Birthday!" She said excitedly. I looked up at her trying to kill her with my eyes.

"Just when I thought everyone forgot..." I sighed and sipped my drink.

"No one forgot! They just thought you would kill them if they told you happy birthday!" Hanji smiled.

I sighed. "They would be correct. So I suggest you run. I'm giving you a head start."

"Oh by the way I left you your present in your office!" She yelled running. I just a rolled my eyes and walked back to my office. I started to get a little nervous of what Hanji got me this year. I was hoping it wasn't another joke gift. In years past she has gotten me a gag ball, a dildo, condoms, lube, and so other sex stuff that I would probably never use.

I open the door to my office/living quarters and what I saw almost made me drop my sugary drink. Eren Jäger was on my bed, bow made to look the skirt looking thing of our uniform over his crotch, a vibrating dildo inside of his ass just barely peeking out of the ribbon, and moaning like a whore.

"H-H-Hello, sir! Ah! Uh! Mmm! I-I'm sorry I-I couldn't- nuh!- wait! I-I was to excited! Aha!" Eren moaned rocking his hips back and forth fucking himself with the dildo.

"Happy birthday to me..." I whispered to myself and started walking to the boy and set my alcohol hot chocolate down on my desk. I climbed on to the bed.

"Enjoying yourself, Jäger?" I whispered in his ear making him shiver running my hand down his warm body.

"C-Corporal Levi..." Eren moaned. "Corporal Levi, sir... Do whatever you want to me... I-it's your birthday..." Eren moaned. My eyes went wide then smirked. I crawled up behind him till Eren's back was touching me and kissed down the boys neck and back making sure to abuse the nape of his neck knowing it was a weak spot.

"The things I'm going to do to you..." I whispered hotly against Eren's neck making him shiver. "Call me 'Levi' by the way. Don't worry about adding 'Corporal'. It's just you and me."

"L-Levi..." Eren moaned. I kissed his neck and rubbed his sides. This brat was just to perfect.

"Mmmm. I'm still trying to figure out how I want to have you." I said seductively. "On your hands and knees, maybe on your back, maybe have you get on floor and suck my cock, or maybe you can ride me. Mmmmm. Maybe I can have you all 4 ways. God I'm getting hard thinking about it." Eren's eyes roll back slightly at my words. I untied the ribbon that was covering his crotch and let it fall in a pile on the floor. Eren shivered as his hard cock hit the cold air around us.

"You're so adorable, Eren." I purred as I put the tip of my fingers against the vibrater making Eren gasp. I found the remote that goes with it and turned it up to the highest setting. Eren screamed and fell forward showing me an amazing view of his ass.

"Does it really feel that good?" I whispered in his ear and moved the vibrater in and out of Eren making him gasp and scream. "Noisy one, aren't you? Just have to let everyone know that you're being or going to be fucked by me." I chuckled and smirked at the boy. He was just enjoying the hell out of himself. I don't think I've ever seen anything so sexy in my life.

"Le-Le-vi!" Eren panted out. I pressed my hard cock up against his thigh.

"What is it you want, Eren?" I teased his nipple with a finger as I breathed the words against his neck.

"You! I w-wa-want you!" Eren moaned and panted the words.

"You have to be more specific." I teased him and pinched his nipples. The brat whimpered and squirmed around on the bed. It took me everything I had not just pull the vibrater out and shove myself in and start fucking his pretty little brains out. 

"F-Fuck me! Please! I need you inside of me! Please! Fuck me deep and hard like the little bitch I am!" Eren begged. God, when did this kid become so lewd. Well who give a fuck now. All I care about right now is fucking Eren into the mattress. 

"Gladly." I whispered and pulled out my cock from my pants. I sighed in relief and pumped my cock slightly. Eren whined and squirmed around on the bed a light pink blush reaching up to his ears. I licked my lips and pulled the vibrating dildo teasingly out of Eren's ass. The brat moan and whimper as I did so. 

"L-Levi-Ah!-stop teasing m-me!" he begged. God that begging... That begging turned me on to no end. I pulled out the dildo and shoved myself inside that hot, tight piece of ass. Eren was gasping, clawed at the sheets, and grinned his ass against my cock. 

"Y-You're cock is so- Aha!- big! I-It's so-mmmmaha!-deep!" Eren moaned. This kid really knew how to boost my ego. I smirked and thrusted into him deeply and hard. Making him scream and his eyes roll back into his head. 

"You like that don't you?" I whispered in his ear as I pounded into him. All Eren could do was moan and scream loudly in response. "You like it when I fuck you nice and hard. You're such a good little slut. Fuck! You're so tight and hot. It feel so good!" I looked over at Jäger and saw he watching himself on the mirror.

"You're watching your slutty body take me my cock. Does it turn you on watching yourself?" I picked him up and sat him down on his on my cock. Eren's green-blue eye widened when he saw his slutty body in the mirror. He turned away with a bright red blush on his face.

"Don't turn away. You didn't mind watching yourself a minute ago." I whispered seductively. I pulled out of him till only the tip was inside of him and thrusted back in hard. Eren let out a silent scream and arched his back.

"O-oh god! There! Hit there again! Aha!" Eren moaned. I kept hitting that same spot over and over making the boy scream him lungs out.

"You like that don't you? I know you do. Ha! Me pounding into that spot that makes you feel like you're on cloud 9. Moaning like a cheep fucking whore. Dripping pre-cum everywhere. Mmmm. God. " I bit my lip and smacked his thigh out of frustration. There's no way in hell this kid could be this sexy.

"I-I'm going to-ah!-cum!" Eren announced. I chuckled darkly.

"Go ahead cum all over yourself." I purred and pumped his cock. When Eren came I could feel his ass get tighter around me. He let out a silent scream and came against my hand. I came as well filling up his insides. Eren kept moving his hips against my dick milking the cum out of me. 

We were both felt panting. Eren crawled onto the bed and curled up in a ball.

"Oh no no no no. I'm not done with you yet." I crawl over him and suck a trail of hickeys from his neck. Eren was shivering and moaned. "I will make sure you won't be able to walk in the morning."

Eren violently shivered and moaned. I just smirked and made a mental note to thank Hanji for my sexy birthday present.


End file.
